Voyeurism
by eternalshiva
Summary: Shepard marched into her cabin, her temper fouled by several days of failed miserable attempts to get the major between her legs and get to the kind of Spectre business she approved of. Shenko Smut Thursday Prompt


_**Voyeurism  
**__by eternalshiva_

_**AN**__ - Prompt from gmail chats and such things. Shenko Smut Thursday._

**Disclaimer **- Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect 3 is not my property, but is the property of Bioware and the writers who created them. It is not the intention of this fan fiction author to participate in financial gain through this story. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_Fuck his expense reports. _

Shepard marched into her cabin, her temper fouled by several days of failed miserable attempts to get the major between her legs and get to the kind of Spectre business she approved of.

For the last week it's been one thing after another - reports, meetings, fetching missions, geth consensus infiltration, reapers or even Allers harassing her every private second for an update on the war efforts that was constantly cock blocking her need to release with the Major.

And now… the _Council_ was cock blocking them; who puts a bloody deadline on an expense report? She knew he wasn't making it up, she was there at the meeting when the Asari councillor drawled on for hours about the importance of reports and the budget of a spectre.

Kaidan had rubbed his temples in frustration, seeing all his plans to sex his commander flutter out the window while she swore up a storm. He had locked himself down into the observation deck, forbidding Shepard from entering.

She walked in a tight circle, her muscles tense and her sexual frustration reached it's peak; she couldn't wait any more so with a decisive hand, she stripped to nothing, locked the door and bit her lower lip in anticipation.

She flicked the lights low, her mind wandering over her favourite scenarios with her lover. She strolled slowly over to their bed, his scent still strong amongst the sheets and she curled into the mattress. Her fingers followed the path he preferred to kiss along her neck, down her breasts and she gently pinched her nipple like the feel of his tongue.

She sighed - she can hear the murmur of his voice in her memories and a shiver runs down her spine when she replays all the promises he's whispered to her in their passion.

Her fingers travelled along her belly, down to her navel and fleshed the mound of curls below. She closes her eyes, picturing his body against hers down and the heat seeping into hers. She can see him there, below between her legs, his eyes meeting hers in passion as she remembers the feeling of his fingers sliding into her.

Shepard sighs, her back arches when her fingers slip along her labia, the wet folds inviting her to touch even deeper; she slipped one digit inside for a moment before pulling it out and finding her sensitive nub. She flicked it, trying to imitate his tongue, her hips twitched. Her toes curled into the sheets, one hand squeezed a breast playfully while the other one stroked her folds and clitoris, moaning his name.

Kaidan stood quietly just past the door way, a bit stunned. He had hacked through the door after finding it locked, abandoning his report since he couldn't focus on anything but Shepard naked under him. And now… here he was, watching her moaning his name while touching herself in a very intimate way. He was instantly hard, his erection painfully pressing against the confines of his BDUs. He took off his shirt, toed his boots and removed his pants before stalking his lover quietly.

Shepard's legs spread open, her brow furrowed tightly as her hand increased it's speed, her moans low and inviting. He stood at the end of the bed, his hand slipping down inside his boxers to grab his erection, pumping himself - his eyes traced every flush that tinted her skin, every muscle that flexed and moved.

Her back arched, her breasts bobbed in the motion, her gasps were quickening, Kaidan could tell she was close. He slipped out of his boxers, quickly climbed into the bed and before she could react, slid his shaft inside her in one quick motion.

Shepard's eyes popped open, her breath stuck inside her throat as she realised that Kaidan had been watching her but her embarassement was easily over come when his lips crashed against hers. She was overwhelmed with the sensation of him filling her.

"Faster," she whimpered, already hanging by a thread, he rolled his hips hard and fast, his hands slipping under her to grip her ass. His nails dug in and he grunted with each long thrust.

She was hot, squirming under him, moaning. Her fingers tangled in the sheets as he pounded into her, her panting turned into shouts as ecstasy rippled through her. Kaidan groaned when she began to quiver around him, she was falling apart and took him with her over the edge - one final thrust and he emptied himself inside her with a drawn out groan that made her toes curl in pleasure.

He collapsed, boneless and satisfied. Panting, he kissed her chin and wiped the sweat from her brow, grinning.

"Maybe I should write expense reports more often," he murmured against her lips, his tongue tasting her for a moment while she recovered. "I didn't know I made you feel that way, Shepard."

"Humble much?" she snorted, grinning against his lips "who says I wasn't thinking of Batarians?"

Kaidan laughed.


End file.
